Cross-Country Platform
Briefing “For your second task, genius-in-training, you must find software for the qPod. It has its default programs loaded, but to forever raise Bill’s Gate, we need a wide array of compatible programs.” “Start by talking to other tech-savvy denizens of Elanthia – I hear there’s a somewhat knowledgeable farmer in Bread Basket. The qPod will yet prove to be the most versatile device of its kind!” Software, eh? Ok, the search is on. Summary ''Search the world over for qPod-compatible software.'' Walkthrough Dialogue Farmer in the Dell :"What's that you say? qPod software?" :The Farmer gets very quiet. If he was capable of conveying emotions, your bet would be on "embarrassed hesitancy." :"...it was those aliens. Out in the Crop Circles. They...they PROBED me! They took my software! If you bring it back I can burn you a copy!" :With a beep and a bloop, a nearby pile of grass bursts into flames. :"Burn! Get it?" ::>> You wouldn't, by any chance, be a fan of dysentery...? : “Woooo doggie, that’s it! My beloved Elanthian Trail! I lost hours and hours to that dad-blasted game. Lemme have a looksee!” :After an awkward, confused pause, you lay the box on the ground in front of Dell. His cow eyes you warily. Dell’s lights begin to blink. :“Whoopsee daisy,” he says. “Looks like this only runs on machines powered by water-wheels or worse,” he adds. Seems like an oddly specific set of system requirements. :“This won’t do you any good on something as fancy as that qPod contraption. You might want to try the Townshire Library, I hear they just got a fancy new computator machine!” Dewey Bluesteel :As you enter the Learning Center, a man shoots you a look so beautiful, so perfect, you almost forget why you stopped in. :"Oh, hello there. I didn't see you come in." :He definitely saw you come in. :"I'm the really, really, ridiculously good-looking Dewey Bluesteel – what can I help you with?" ::>> Know anything about qPod software? :"The only thing I know about computers, is that a friend told me that you can read things on them. Sometimes even books!" :"I don't know how that's possible, but since we're trying to teach children to read here, I got a computer for the Learning Center. It's over on the Bookshelves, but there's, um, kind of some really mean letters over there...? They kind of took the place over." What is this?! : Okay, clearly this guy has no idea what he's talking about when it comes to technology. :Let's go have a 'chat' with him – and by 'chat' I mean an exchange of words, or conversation in an informal manner. ::>> Confront Dewey ::>> Um... your 'computer' is made of cardboard. :It's a Series of Cardboard Tubes :"I thought all computers were like that – if it's not made of paper, how can you read anything on it?" :Maybe all that hair gel has seeped into his brain? :"If you're looking for something else, perhaps visit my friends at the Peso Arcade? They talk about computer-y things all the time. I like the funny shapes their faces make when they say big words." A Bushel of Deceit :You enter the Peso Arcade, a haven for technology and entertainment. Certainly, the caretakers here know all about the qPod. :"Heya friend, sorry to break it to you, but there's no compatible qPod software. What you see is what you get with that. Steve's been promising compatibility for years, but he's delusional at this point. Best go have it out with him." :Well, would have been nice if someone had told you that first. Okay, back to ol' delusional Steve. Quest Completion :Steve's eyes dart back and forth. :"Ahem. Yes... well. There doesn't seem to be any compatible software in all Elanthia. Well, we can get by with what we have then. On to the third task, then?" [[Best Buds Forever|'Next']] Category:Quests Category:Article stubs Category:WikiBot Typocheck Category:Bread Basket